Azarathian Girls Get What They Want
by AmIStillFeeling
Summary: The Titans organization has been mixing with the Justice League more an more lately, which would be fine by Raven if Beast Boy wasn't spending so much time with the female Leaguers. He may not be her boyfriend (yet) but she isn't going to go down without a fight.


Raven had a problem.

The Titans had recently improved their relations with the Justice League enough that the two organizations now collaborated with each other on various high-profile missions. That was not the problem.

The problem was that, whenever the teams made were mixed-group pairs... Beast Boy, without fail, was paired with one of the Justice League's many gorgeous women.

Every. Single. Time.

She had tried telling herself that it was none of her business. She wasn't his girlfriend, (not yet, anyway) and it wasn't as if the match-ups didn't work. Cyborg was often the one suggesting who to put with Beast Boy, and she had a hunch that old Bolt Bucket was trying to get his best friend some action. It didn't seem to have worked out so far, at least. though there had been some flirting. That had been a hard time for Raven. If she hadn't narrowly avoided busting the table they were gathered around in the Watchtower, her secret might have become common knowledge.

Raven was _positive_ that nobody knew about her feelings for Beast Boy. She hadn't spent her entire life suppressing her emotions for nothing. Unfortunately, that meant that she had been watching the object of her desire get stuck into close contact with Supergirl, Power Girl, Stargirl, and Zatanna.

Talk about making a girl feel inadequate, being next to those bombshells. Raven didn't exactly have a high opinion of herself, but it wasn't nice to rub it in, _Cyborg._

Raven was brought out of her self-deprecating thoughts by the voice of the aforementioned Metal Man, reminding her that oh, right, they were on the Watchtower right now. About to be organized into teams for a mission, in fact.

"...To sum it up," He was saying, "We're up against an army. Expect military-grade guns, heavy armor, and even anti-metahuman equipment. 'Cause of that, I want teams of threes, with at least one unpowered human in each team, and at least one powered." Cyborg closed his telescoping pointer and looked to the assembled superheroes.

"Agreed." That came from Batman.

"Agreed." Wonder Woman backed him up.

"I agree as well." Superman stated. And when all of the Justice League's big three were of the same mind, it would stand.

"It's settled, then," Cyborg said. "Time to divide up the teams. I don't guess anyone would disagree with putting Bats, Supes and Wondy together as our primary force?"

Chuckles were heard from around the room, and only Batman and Raven didn't crack a smile at the nicknames. Everyone called them that, but rarely to their faces.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, next up, I'd like to suggest Tempest, Red Arrow, and Raven. Rae, I'm counting on you to keep those boys in check, alright?" He flashed her a grin.

She nodded, inwardly cursing that she once again had not been teamed with Beast Boy. Everyone in both the Titans and the League had come to rely on Cyborg's genius analytical skills to create the best possible strategies. Even though she was certain that he was setting them up to shove Garfield in with beautiful women, She couldn't just stand up and _say_ that.

She stole a glance over at Beast Boy, who seemed to be squirming in his seat. _Doubtlessly wondering who he'll get to work with this time,_ Raven thought darkly.

"And to keep going with the members of my team, I think it'd be best for Huntress and Vixen to work together, and I'll throw our very own Grass Stain in there too. It'd be good for him and Vixen to work together, with the similar powers and all."

Everyone gathered nodded in mild agreement while Raven silently fumed. She had been afraid of this. Vixen was a frighteningly effective heroine, with the power to utilize the abilities of animals. She didn't actually become the animal like Beast Boy did, but it was close enough. Gar was quite the fan of her. Many of Raven's more paranoid nights were spent worrying that one day he'd actually get to work with her, they'd be great together, and he'd leave the Titans to become her sidekick and partner-in-crimefighting full time, and she'd have lost and been too late. The thought had been enough to drive her up and out of her room, approaching his door to confess her undying love more than once, but she'd sadly run out of nerve every time.

Now she could be watching her... well, maybe not her _worst_ nightmare, she did have an awful lot of them, but definitely one in her top ten. Her fifth worst nightmare, that sounded fair. Now she could be watching her fifth worst nightmare coming true. The idea that the one person she could see herself letting into her heart might not be coming home to stay.

She silently contemplated this for the rest of the meeting as the other Justice Leaguers and Titans were organized into triads. She had to do something, or she could watch her secret love walk out of her life. Ideas spun around her head for a while, everything from threatening Vixen during the night to scare her off to kidnapping Beast Boy and running far away.

She reminded herself that she was starting to think like a creepy supervillain again, and brought herself down to more reasonable ideas. She could, of course, simply go talk to him, ask him to promise to stay with the Titans, and if he'd like to get a cup of coffee together once they were back on Earth. But that was too reasonable, what super-powered hormonal eighteen-year-old would do that?

No, she knew just what she would do.

* * *

If anybody found out what she did today, in the privacy of her temporary lodging on the Watchtower, she would die of embarrassment, but only after dropping whoever found her directly into hell.

These days, she had exchanged her leotards for dresses. Long, blue dresses with a slit up the side. They actually covered more skin than her old leotards, and were a bit harder to move in as a result, but she didn't fight up close quite as much anymore as her power had grown. She appreciated the mysterious and majestic quality the flowing dress gave her. She had plenty, and she made them herself. So it was easy to take one from her closet, cut the slit a little higher, make it just a little wider...

She put it on and turned in the mirror. The amount of leg she showed had gone from thigh to hip, and she barely needed to shift her legs to show it off. Even standing up straight and with her feet together she was revealing a long strip of skin... it was deviously eye-catching, completely out of the ordinary for her, and she thought she looked _sinfully_ good in it. Now this was a costume that would get Gar's attention.

Of course, that wasn't all it would take. She'd have to _keep_ his attention after she got it. Just being hot won't be enough. But it helped, and it felt _damn_ good.

Mind made up, she went to leave, thought better of it, and came back inside to make the slits _just a little_ higher. Just in case.

* * *

Gar, Huntress, and Vixen were hanging out in the League's lounge, getting acquainted with one another before the mission. Raven knew that if her operation was to succeed, she'd have to activate phase one before they even left the Watchtower. Thankfully, Beast Boy was seated on the couch with an open seat right by his side.

He and Huntress seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion about some Godzilla movie, with Vixen listening, and Raven ghosted up to him unseen, and settled herself right next to him mid-rant. Vixen was the only one who noticed her arrival at first, and she gave her a welcoming smile, followed by a brief glance down, and a raised eyebrow. Raven remained impassive towards her. She wasn't the target.

When Gar realized that she was there, she might have expected him to jump in surprise, but instead a warm, broad smile bloomed on his face. Raven could feel Affection sigh in pleasure deep within Nevermore, a warmth in her heart.

"Hey, Rae!" He chirped, "Didja meet… Huntress, and uh..." As he spoke, a flash a pale in the sea of blue caught his eye and, seeing what he saw, he stared openly.

There was no way Raven's dress had always been that high slit. It was practically up past her hips, and if she hadn't taken great care in sitting down, he might have finally found out if she actually bought anything whenever Koriand'r dragged her to the Secret of Victoria. Heaven have mercy, it had to be a little wider too. Yes, Father Michaels back home in San Francisco was going to be hearing about this in confession.

He realized he was staring, openly, had been for several seconds, and that he was probably a dead man, all at once. Managing to tear his gaze away from the promised land for just a second, he looked back at her face to see her having apparently not noticed his little thigh-induced reverie. "Pleased to meet the two of you," she murmured, "I've heard much about you from Gar, Huntress."

"Really now?" Huntress said. "Well, we have worked together quite often. At least some of it was good, I hope?"

"I read between the lines. Thank you for holding him back."

"Hey!" Gar protested. "I do _not_ nee-eeahh..." He trailed off as Raven slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, kicked one leg out, completely through the slit, and over the other.

It was _impossible_ that she just had legs that smooth. She has to be waxing… or burning it off with her soul-self… such were the last thoughts that graced Gar's mind as most higher brain function was put on the back-burner. Meditation on her beautification rituals was of secondary importance to admiring the sight before him. It was like they went on _forever._

Huntress and Vixen tried valiantly to hold in their laughter, both of their shoulders shaking from the effort. It was getting harder to breathe, especially as it looked more and more like Beast Boy was about to start drooling any moment now, if his mouth hadn't gone completely dry the second he laid eyes on his teammate's perfect, mile-long legs.

Raven calmly reached out, placed one finger on the bottom of his chin, and shut his mouth for him. His face reddened and he stood.

"Er, ah, hah, e-excuse me for a moment l-ladies, I got some pluh-places to see and people to be." he stuttered, stumbling out of the room on shaky legs.

Once alone, Vixen and Huntress finally let loose and laughed their heads off at the poor man's distress.

"That was _amazing,_ Raven." Huntress gasped out.

Raven smiled mysteriously and shrugged her shoulders as if the scene they had just born witness to was an accident. "He likes legs. I hope I didn't go too far already..." The though had occurred to her. She was not usually the one to be aggressive in this way, and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him off.

"Relax, Rae," Huntress said, standing up. "I saw the look in his eyes. If you're tryin' to do what I think you are, you're doing just fine." She was still snickering to herself as she left.

Raven went to go herself but Vixen stopped her. "Raven, wait."

She stopped and Vixen stepped in front of her, looking her over. The older heroine straightened out the younger's uniform, and picked off a fuzz. "I hope you realize," She started, "that nobody is trying to steal him away. Helena- that's Huntress, is taken, and I don't go for men ten years younger than I am."

"I know. I've… can I… talk to you, Vixen?"

Vixen smiled. "Of course you can, hun. But you'll have to call me Mari."

It wasn't often that Raven was invited in like that. She liked it. "...Okay, Mari. I've been… worried, for a while now. Gar is a fan of yours, and I've been thinking that maybe, someday, he'd work with you, and you would work together so well, that he'd want to quit the Titans and work with you, from now on."

Mari hummed. "So you're afraid he'll leave the team, meaning you."

Raven nodded.

"Are you afraid that you may not be as important to him as he is to you?"

Raven didn't look at her. She hadn't even considered that. Not consciously. "...Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, you shouldn't be. Trust me, Rave. He's into you, and nobody's going to be able to pry him off of you. Just let me give you one more piece of advice..."

Raven leaned forward.

"Save the seduction for later. Just talk to him first. Make your feelings known. Take him out, and make it official. _Then_ seduce him. Trust me, you'll have way more fun."


End file.
